A Mysterious Curse
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: Davis and Veemon heard their friends saying bad things about them behind their backs, suddenly they were transported to a mysterious place where they find something that was meant to never be found.


**Sorry about not posting anything lately, I had tests for two weeks and didn't have any internet for the entire time.**

Chapter 1:

In a Japanese city the sun was shining in the sky and its inhabitant were leaving their homes to begin the day but at one house, there was still someone very much still asleep in his bedroom that he shared with a special small creature.

Suddenly, the sound of an alarm clock ringing starts to fill the room and with groan of annoyance, the owner of the room grabs the clock off his bedside table before throwing it across the room to a waiting trashcan.

Eventually the sleepy person gets up from his bed and heads to his bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of him. Once inside the room, he looked at his reflection on the mirror and saw a tanned boy with spiky mahogany hair and matching colored eyes.

"Man, I look horrible in the morning" the boy groaned as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

The brunet slowly takes off his night clothes so he can take a shower and get ready for school.

A moment later, he comes out of the bathroom with his hair slightly wet and wearing a towel around his waist. The boy walks to his wardrobe and after running through his clothes, decided to wear a plain dark blue V-neck and a pair of light brown shorts.

Just as the brunet was done putting on his clothes and was in the middle of drying his hair, he heard a groan coming from his computer table opposite of the wardrobe.

He turns around to see a small blue dragon with yellow markings under his crimson eyes, a yellow 'V' on his head, a small horn on his nose and his mouth and abdomen were white waking up on his makeshift bed on the table.

"Is it morning already Davis?" the dragon asks while trying to stifle a yawn.

"It is buddy, come on we need to get to school before the bell rings" the boy, Davis, said before picking up his backpack and doing a last minute check to make sure everything was there.

After making sure he did not forget any books for school, Davis picks up a pair of white aviator goggles with blue tinted lenses that were sitting on his bedside table and puts them on his head.

The duo then leaves the room to go get something to eat at the kitchen but when they got there, they saw that the house was completely empty.

"They all left early again" Davis sighed as he takes a slice of bread and pours some orange juice for himself.

"What's wrong Davis? You sound really depressed" the blue dragon asks before scarfing down some slices of bread.

"It's just that my parents always leave very early in the morning and come back really late at night, so I never get to see them but when I do it's normally them scolding me doing something stupid. To make it worst, my parents always liked Jun more than me. I think my family would be better off without me in their lives".

"Don't think like that Davis, your family loves you even if they don't really show it" the dragon assured the brunet.

"I know your only saying that to cheer me up, Veemon but I can tell when I'm no longer wanted anymore" Davis sighed again as he turns his head to check the clock. "Oh no, we're going to be late!" he exclaimed before eating his breakfast and drinking his orange juice.

After he finished eating and putting all his dishes into the sink, the brunet slings his backpack over his shoulder and puts his partner on the other shoulder. Once he puts on his shoes and gets out the front door, he locks the door shut and then runs as fast as he could to his school.

Moments later, Davis arrives at the front gate of Odaiba Elementary and runs inside while Veemon jumps off his shoulder before running off to find the other digimons to play with.

The goggled boy runs down the empty school hallways and slides a classroom door open before quickly jumping inside.

"Late again Mr. Motomiya" sighed a brunet man wearing a light blue shirt, a blue tie and a pair of light brown pants.

"Sorry Mr. Akino, I was occupied with something this morning and lost track of time" Davis said with his head looking down to the ground.

"Just go to your seat, Mr. Motomiya" the teacher, Mr. Akino, said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The goggled boy nodded his head and walks to his desk by the window while trying to ignore the stifled laughs and snickers his fellow classmates were giving him.

Once seated, Davis rests his forehead against the table surface and groans in annoyed frustration. The sound of someone giggling beside him brought the brunet out of his misery pose and turns his head to the source which was a short brown haired girl with chocolate brown eyes wearing a pink and white sleeveless turtleneck, a pair of long pink fingerless gloves that reach pass her elbows and a pair of yellow shorts.

"Not you too Kari" the brunet boy groaned again.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. But seriously Davis, you need to stop coming to class so late" the girl, Kari, said after her giggles had died down.

Davis just nods before turning his attention to the blackboard in front of the classroom to avoid getting punish for not paying attention in class.

The class went by as how any normal student would describe it, boringly, which was why they were all relieved when they heard the lunch bell rang and they quickly left their classrooms as quick as lightning to find a nice spot for them to eat with their friends.

Davis was going to join the horde of students but he had been hold up by his messy over packed locker. When he opened it to keep his books, all of its contents had spilled out on to the floor.

Groaning in frustration, the brunet crouches down and started picking up all the fallen items as fast as possible so he could meet up with his friends. As he was about to pick up the last of his belongings, a notebook, to put back into the locker, a pair of hands beat him to it.

"Is this yours?" asks the owner of the hands in a concern voice as they hand the notebook back to its original owner.

"Yeah it is, thanks" Davis said as he takes the notebook and throws it inside the locker before slamming the door shut. When he turns back to the person that helped him, he was shocked to see that it was Kari. "Kari, what are you doing here?".

"While I was walking to the cafeteria to meet the others, I notice how you were struggling to keep your stuff back into your locker and decided to help you".

"Oh, right…" the goggled boy trailed off as he rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Hey Kari, if you're not doing anything after school, do you want to go out with me?" he asks Kari with a hopeful look in his eyes.

The thing was, Davis has a large crush for the brunet girl in front of him from almost the first day they met many years ago and his feelings for her grew as time pass.

"Sorry Davis but I can't go out with you. We have to go to the Digital World today, remember?" Kari said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, I guess we'll do it at another time then" Davis sighed as the duo started walking towards the cafeteria to meet their friends.

Meanwhile on a tree at the schoolyard out, a white female cat with purple tipped ears and tail, a set of sharp black claw, purple stripes on her tail and azure blue eyes wearing yellow gloves with purple stripes and a golden ring on her tail was sitting on a tree branch while watching the children play among themselves.

The cat's ears twitched when she heard the sound of something climbing up the tree she was on and she prepares to attack the intruder if needed to but she relaxed when she saw that it was a familiar crimson eyed blue creature.

"Veemon what are you doing here?" the cat asks curiously.

"I was just wandering looking for something to play with, when I noticed you sitting on the tree" Veemon said once he was on the tree branch but he was hiding something behind his back.

"What is that you're holding behind your back?".

"Oh, this?" the blue dragon said nervously as he hesitantly takes out a beautiful white flower. "I found a bunch of these beautiful flowers nearby and thought I'd give you one" he said while handing the flower.

The cat accepted the flower but soon an awkward silence had fallen between them. Veemon seemed distressed about something as he shuffles his feet nervously while staring at the ground.

"Uh… Gatomon, do you think we can hang out together sometime?" the blue dragon asks nervously with his eyes still looking down.

The cat, Gatomon, sighed in slight annoyance before saying "Veemon, I like the flower you gave me, really but I can't hang out with you. I have other stuff to do".

"Okay, I'll be going then" Veemon mumbled almost inaudibly before leaving the tree with his head hanging down in disappointment.

School continued at very uneventfully pace and soon the final bell had rang. But as the students of Odaiba Elementary were leaving its gate to go home and do their own personal activities, Davis and Veemon were rushing their way through the hallways to the school's computer lab to meet with their friends.

The reason they were rushing to the computer lab was because Davis had accidentally fallen asleep during history class and was punished by having to stay after class and as for Veemon, he decided to wait for his partner outside his classroom, which made them both late at meeting their friends.

As Davis corners the last hallway turn, he could see the computer lab door down the hall in front of him. The brunet runs as fast as his legs could carry him with Veemon hanging tightly to his shoulder to himself from falling off.

The duo soon reached at the door but before the goggled boy could turn the handle, he suddenly hears a voice talking at the other side.

"Davis is late again. Why can't he ever come on time?" groaned a long lavender haired girl with lavender eyes and a pair of big round glasses wearing light green V-neck and a pair of dark blue shorts.

This had attracted Davis' attention and pressed his ear against the door to listen closely to the conversation.

"Maybe he's in detention. He always keep getting himself into trouble" sighed a blond boy with azure eyes wearing a cream colored Gilligan hat, a green and yellow T-shirt and a pair of light green shorts.

"Davis really needs to act his age, we can't keep babysitting him" said a short brunet boy with dark brown eyes wearing a purple T-shirt and a pair of light brown pants.

Davis, who was still eavesdropping on the entire conversation, could not believe what he was hearing. His own teammates thought of him as a burden rather than their teammate and leader. Had his victory at beating MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon meant nothing to them?

"It's kind of hard to babysit him when his constantly hitting on you. Today he asks me out for the fourth time this week! I wish that he would go away as far as possible and leave me alone for once!" Kari exclaimed in annoyance, not knowing that the person she was talking about was standing just outside the computer lab.

'W-What? Kari doesn't want me around her?' Davis gasps in his head as tears begins to form in his eyes.

"I feel the same way about Veemon" Gatomon started, accidentally gaining the blue dragon's attention and made him joined his partner at the eavesdropping. "Even though Veemon isn't as annoying as Davis is, he is getting really close to it. He had asked me out twice already and will try to be by my side almost 24/7 that it's getting on my nerves!" she growled while balling her fists with in irritation.

Veemon ears flatten and tears start to form in his eyes from hearing those words that were like knives stabbing his heart. 'Does Gatomon really think that about me?' the blue dragon asks mentally.

"But I'm glad both Davis and Veemon aren't here yet, at least we get to actually some of the food before he gobbles up everything like yesterday" joked an orange and white hamster with bat wings for ears and blue eyes.

Everyone in the room laughed at their friends' expense while the duo themselves were in crying at how their supposed friends really think of them.

"W-Why does everyone t-think so bad of us?" Veemon cried as he jumps into his partner's arms and hugs him for comfort.

"I-I don't know, Vee. E-Even after everything we did" Davis sobbed but unbeknownst to the duo, their surroundings were slowly being engulfed by darkness.

When they finally knew what had happened it was too late and they were now in a dark hallway with strange code written on the walls.

Davis and Veemon stopped crying as they examine their surroundings and they could feel a chill run down their spines from the eeriness of the poorly lit hallway and haunted writings on the walls.

"W-Where are we?" Davis asked as he walks to one of the wall to examine it.

"I-I don't know Davis but it sure is spooky. I've never been to a place as creepy as this and I've been through a lot of places" Veemon said, standing on his partner's shoulder as he joins in examining the wall.

"Hey Vee, this is digital code that's written on the walls, right? Do you think you could read it?".

"I don't think so Davis, this kind of code looks really old. I think it existed before I was even born" the blue dragon concluded while squinting his eyes to get a better look at the code but failed.

Knowing that trying to understand the code written on the walls was going to be a waste of time, Davis started looking left and right to see if he could find an exit.

"Vee, look! That might be an exit!" the brunet exclaimed, pointing at one end of the hallway that was glowing an eerie dark purple light.

Seeing as how they had no other choice but to go to the light, Davis and Veemon started walking towards whatever was causing the light.

When they arrive, they saw that at the end of the hallway was a room and inside the room was a pedestal where the light was coming from.

The duo walked closer towards the pedestal and saw a strange medallion that was made of an onyx material that was shaped like a man wearing a tattered hooded robe.

"What is this thing?" Davis asked no one in particular as the duo continue to stare at it.

"I don't know Davis, I've seen this thing before but I'm getting a weird feeling from it. I think we should leave" Veemon suggested and the brunet nodded his head in agreement.

But just as they turn around, they saw that the doorway to the hallway had disappeared and the room had no other exits.

"What happened to the exit?! We're stuck!" Davis exclaimed in panic as he tries to find another way out but found none.

"I think our way out has something to do with this thing" Veemon said as he points back at the medallion on the pedestal.

Seeing no other choices to choose from, Davis raised his hand and reached out to the pedestal but just as his fingers were about to touch the medallion, it emitted a bright dark purple light that filled the whole room before it fades away along with Davis, Veemon and the medallion itself.


End file.
